What Is Love?
by FearlessLovatic
Summary: Ally is a 16 year old songwriter. Austin is a 16 year old singer. Ally has been writing songs for Austin for a long time but now she is starting to have a crush on him. How does Austin feel about Ally? Oh yeah! Cassidy's back! DRAMA! Read this to find out who Austin chooses! I do not own A&A or any of the songs in this Fanfiction!
1. Austin Monica Moon and Ally Dawson

Ally's POV

My name is Ally Dawson. I am 16 and a songwriterfrom my friend Austin. But I think of him as more then a friend. Every since he said he'd rather lose his career then have me suffer I have had a huge crush on him. If only he noticed... "Hey Austin!" I said as my crush walk into Sonic Boom. "Hey Ally! Wanna go work on that new song?" Austin asked me. _"Alone with Austin... Maybe I would be able to tell him how I feel about him!" _I thought to myself. "I would love to Austin! Let's go!" I exclaimed and we both ran upstairs to the practice room.

Austin's POV

"So Austin how's this song?" Ally asked and started flipping through the pages of her song book. The she started playing the piano and singing. "La La La. Oh oh oh. The way he smiles it makes my heart melt. The way he laughs it makes me lose control. If only he could see how I really feel." Ally sang. "I like it Ally! But we need to change the he to a she. We don't won't it sounding weird do we?" I asked. Ally just rolled her eyes. "Sure yeah." She said and grabbed her book and scribbled it out. Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Austin Moon, a 16 year old singer and Ally and I... Well I'll explain it later!


	2. She's back?

**THE NEXT DAY!**

Ally's POV

The next day I arrived at Sonic Boom super early because I had to clean the tubas, Tune the guitars, organize The magazines and CDs because before I closed up Sonic Boom, a man and a kid walked in here and the kid re tuned the guitars, Spit on the Tubas and the CDs and magazines were EVERYWHERE! So i had to fix everything! Anyway, while working I couldn't help thinking about Austin. After 30 minutes, I opened Sonic Boom. We are SO busy today! After 1 hour, Auston walked into Sonic Boom with someone who I was not happy seeing...

Austin's POV

I walked into Sonic Boom with such a beautiful girl with a beautiful voice... Oh how I missed her so! "Cassidy, you've met Ally right?" I asked Cassidy. "I sure have! It's nice to see you again!" Cassidy exclaimed. "Nice to see you too." Ally said but I could honestly tell by her voice that she was either tired or jealous. "Ally, you feeling ok?" I asked. "Yeah! I'm just tired..." Ally said. That is basically not the case! I know her 1000% better then that! "Ally, do you know Any good places to eat dinner with Cassidy tonight?" I asked Ally. "You sure are asking lots of questions today! And yeah! You should eat at Sushi for you!" Ally said. "I love sushi!" Cassidy exclaimed. "Me too! We are so perfect for each other!" I exclaimed... Dang she's beautiful! "Thanks Ally!" I said. "Austin would you like to work on that new song?" Ally asked smiling. "Later! I'm gonna tell Dez the good news!" I exclaimed and ran out of Sonic Boom with Cassidy. I feel bad for ditching Ally though.

Ally's POV

"It's bad news, not good news" I mumbled to myself. Then my friend Marley walked in. "Hey Ally! We haven't seen each other since Dallas cheated on us with each other!" She exclaimed... Man I have to let that go. "I've gotten over Dallas Marley... But getting over Austin is just too hard." I said sounding sad. "You ok Girl?" Marley asked. "I'm fine Marley! But I have to take my break now." I said and ran out of Sonic Boom. I walked to my favorite place where I can be left alone. The Mall pond. Turns out, they DIDN'T turn it into a parking lot! Anyway, I sat down on the bench and started to sing.

"She takes your hand, I die a little. I watch your eyes, and I'm in riddles. Why can't you look at me like that? When you walk by, I try to say it. But then I freeze and never do it. My tongue gets tied, the words get trapped. I hear the beat of my heart get louder Whenever I'm near you. But I see you with her slow dancing tearing me apart. Cause you don'tseed. Whenever you kiss her, I'm breaking. Oh how I wish that was me" I sang quietly to myself but before I could sing The rest Pickled waddled up to me. "Come here pickles!" I said and picked him up. " Who's a good goose? Who's a good goose?" I said. He honked at me... Then I went back to singing the song I was origanly singing.

**I will update soon! Song featured: I wish by One Direction ( I do not own One Direction no matter how much I want to!)**


	3. Karaoke Night

Austin's POV

I went over to Cassidy's house at around 6 to pick her up for our date. I was wearing exactly what I wore when I preformed with Shiney Money for the Miami Internet Music Awards. Iwarn the doorbell once I got to the door and Cassidy's dad opened the door. "You must be Austin." he said... Man why does this happen to me? Well I knew it would happen but Cassidy's dad is a former army Sargent and now... I'm just freaked out! "Yes I am Austin" I said trying to hide the fear. "ARNOLD! Leave the poor kid alone!" A women said. She walked to the door. "I am Cassidy's mom but call me Jennifer." she said. "Come in! Cassidy will be down in a moment." she said kindly. So I walked in and took a seat on the couch. About 10 minutes later, Cassidy came down from her room wearing a black shirt with paint splatters on it, with a leather jacket and some jeans and black flats. "You look great Cassidy!" I exclaimed. "You too Blondie!" she said and I smiled. "Bring her home by 9!" Her dad yelled and I just nodded my head and we left the house. The Sushi place was not far from her house it was just 3 blocks so we walked there. Once we got into the restaurant, I was surprised to see someone... "Hey Ally!" I exclaimed. "Hey Austin!" Ally said. "Table for 2 please." I told the girl who was standing at the front of the restaurant. She led us to table. Then a waitress walked up. "Hey Austin, Cassidy what would you guys like to drink?" Ally asked us.. I can't believe SHE'S a waitress! "Water." I said. "Sweet tea please." Cassidy replied. Before Ally could say anything, someone got up on a stage and announced something. "Hello everyone! Today is Friday so that means its KAROKE NIGHT!" he announced. "We volunteer!" Cassidy said and I smiled. We both got on stage and she requested a song. " Play Something stupid." she said and we started singing.

" I know I stand in line until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me  
And if we go someplace to dance, I know that there's a chance you won't be leaving with me And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like "I love you"" We finished singing the song and then Ally volunteered to sing a song.

Ally's POV

If Austin thinks he can sing a love song with Cassidy to my face like that then fine... They're cute together but I'm gonna sing a song anyway. "I am gonna be singing Moments by One Direction." I said and started singing.

"Shut the door. Turn the light off. I wanna be with you. I wanna feel your love. I wanna lay beside you. I cannot hide this even though I try. Heart beats harder. Time escapes me. It makes this harder. And tears stream down my face. If we could only have this life for one more day. If we can only have this life for one more day. If we can only turn back time. Ya know I'll be your life your voice your reason to be. My love, my heart is breathing for this. Moment in time. I'll find the words to say. Before you leave me today!" I dedicated that song to my brother who passed away 2 years ago. I miss him like crazy. He died in a car accident from when his friend was driving him home from school, a car crashed into his friends car. He was 16 and I was 14. Again I miss him like crazy...

**I will update soon! Songs featured: Moments by One Direction and Something Stupid by Frank Sinatra. I do NOT own them! R&R :)**


	4. That Little Heart Collector!

Ally's POV

The next day I got when I was on my way to sonic boom, I saw Cassidy with Dallas. "Dallas, are you sure your not dating anyone else?" she asked. How could that blonde think she can go play with hid heart like that. Like any other good friend, I went straight to Cassidy. "Are you dating anyone Cassidy?" I asked. "Uh.. Ally! What are you doing! You are ruining my relationship with Austin & Dallas & Dez and Ethan! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" She protested and Dallas just walked off. "Not you. Cassidy. And your like the guy in the song Jar Of Hearts." I said and I just walked off and started to sing. "I know I can't take one more step towards you. Cause all this waiting is regret. Don't you know he's not your ghost anymore. You lost the love I love the most, He learned to live half alive. But now you want him one more time. And who do you think you are? Running around leaving scars. Collecting your jar of hearts. Tearing love apart. Your gonna catch a cold from the ice inside your soul. So don't come for him. Who do you think you are?" I sang and then went to sonic boom. "I can't imagine how Austin will feel about this!" I said and started cleaning the counter. "Feel about what?" Austin asked as he walked into Sonic Boom. "Austin! Uh.. Uh... " I said trying not to give something away. "Ally, please tell me!" he protested. "Austin, if I do you'd be crushed!" I said. "Ally I can handle it!" Austin said but Cassidy walked in with Ethan and he had his arm on her shoulder. "This is what you wanted to tell me isn't it?" Austin asked and I replied with a nod and he ran upstairs. "Cassidy get out! OUT!" I protested and pushed her out the door. That little heart collector.

**I will update soon! Sorry it's so shorter then usual this time! I have homework so can't think of much stuff. Song featured: Jar Of Hearts by Christina Perri. I do NOT own her or the song! R&R :)**


End file.
